


Mascot

by Kikyorocks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, American Football, Cheerleaders, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, First Kiss, First order vs resistance, Kylo has a drinking problem, Mascot stealing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partying, Smut, Underage Drinking, kylo ren football player, millicent the mascot, rey cheerleader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikyorocks/pseuds/Kikyorocks
Summary: Rey, Finn, and Poe try to steal the First Order’s mascot Millicent, but Rey gets caught by Kylo Ren the first order’s football Star.





	1. Party

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s short, but I came up with this idea yesterday and had to get it out of my head. Hope you like.

Rey took a sip of her apple juice watching everyone getting stupidly drunk. She honestly didn’t understand why she went to this dumb party. She watched as Finn tripped over a coffee table and Poe began making out with a lamp. Oh, that’s why? To keep an eye on her friends. She hardly even knew anyone here and being only a sophomore no one wanted anything to do with her. She only went because Finn and Poe begged her to come. 

Rey felt the seat cushion sink as Poe took a seat next her. Probably finally realizing the hot chick he thought he was making out with, was actually a lamp. “God, I wish someone would notice us.” 

“Poe, were sophomores, it doesn’t matter if you’re on the football team or that I’m a cheerleader.” Finn eventually also took a seat joining the conversation. Rey just continued to sip her juice not really caring about the conversation. She could careless about being noticed. She only tried out, because her mother wanted her to. She wanted Rey to be the head cheerleader, like she was. The truth was she hated it. Flouncing around in a mini skirt, cheering for a team of guys just running back and forth, the football players trying to get into her panties. The truth was she wanted to be an engineer, she loved fixing thing, even as a little girl. 

“What do you think, Rey?” Rey snapped out of her thoughts turning to Poe and Finn, waiting patiently for an answer. She was so deep in thought she didn’t hear what they said. Not wanting to seem like a bad friend, she answered. “Sounds good.” 

Finn jumped up into the air, smiling as he rose his fist. “Then it’s official. We’re going to steal the First Order’s mascot.” 

“What?”


	2. Trouble

Rey clenched her flashlight as she shined it through the each room the looked through. She couldn’t believe she was doing this. Just an hour ago Finn, Poe, and her were at the party. Sure, she didn’t want to be there, but she would rather be there now rather than these dark school halls. 

“Where do you think they keep Millicent?” Finn asked as he looked through there sixth classroom. 

“How should I know?” Poe rumbled. 

After what seemed like hours, Finn brilliantly suggested looking in the football storage room. “There he is.” Finn gleamed as he opened the door, finding the sleeping feline. 

“Shit, the cage is locked.” Poe spoke as he jiggled the lock. 

“What if someone catches us. Maybe, we should get out of here.” Rey felt a lump form in her throat. 

“You worry too much.” Poe grabbed the cage waking the poor cat from his slumber. 

“What are you doing!” She panicked, watching Poe begin to walk off with the now whining cat. 

“Taking the cat.” 

“But we don’t have a key.” 

Poe grinned, “no need to worry, Rey. I have a lock pit at my place.”

Rey felt her stomach began to flop. This was wrong. They shouldn’t be doing this. “Poe, put the cat back please.” Rey began to hyperventilate. “This is wrong.” 

Poe just glared at her. Clenching the cage tighter to him. “If you didn’t want to do this Rey, then why did you agree to do it?” 

“I never agreed to this. I didn’t realize you were going to do something so reckless.” 

“Reckless!” Poe spat. “At least I have the guts to do something, unlike you.” 

Rey felt her heart sting at Poe’s words. 

Poe pulled the flashlight out of Rey’s grasp. “Come on Finn, let’s go.” 

“But,” 

“Now!” 

Finn nodded giving Rey a look of pity before he went off with Poe. 

Rey had no idea how long she stood there in the dark storage room, but the realization that she was now alone kicked her into gear. “Finn, Poe!” She began chancing after them, but instead of finding them she ran face first into someone’s chest. She looked up to find a skinny redhead and... she felt her mouth go dry. A Greek god? She never seen a man quite so beautiful. Long ebony hair that was just slightly curled on the ends. Plump lips that were made for kissing and his.... She gulped, his deep golden brown eyes. It was like looking into a pool of delicious honey. She eyed him up and down he had to be at least six foot and god... he was even built like a god. He was utterly perfect. 

“Who is Poe and Finn.” The red haired one asked her. 

She paled realizing she was now in trouble. “No one.” 

“Wait I know that uniform.” The Greek god finally spoke. “That’s a Resistance cheerleading uniform.” 

................

The redhead sneered in disgust as he roamed the storage room with so much anger. Rey tried to run, but the god like man grabbed her shoulders forcing her to stay in place. “What did you do with my cat.” 

“I didn’t do anything to him!” 

He gritted his teeth. “Then where is he?” 

“I don’t know.” 

He paced for a good solid minute until he stopped turning to her. “I get it now. Finn and Poe, they are your friends and they took Millicent.” He began tapping his chin in thought. “What are we going to do with you. We can’t let you go or you’ll warn your friends.” Rey paled watching as a sinister grin come up his face. “They have our Millicent and we have their cheerleader. We’ll make a trade.” 

Hub went back into the storage room and pulled out a rope. Rey tried to run, but the hot one wrapped his arms around her keeping her in place as the other one began to tie her wrists. “Kylo, you guard her.” 

Kylo rose a brow. “Why?” 

“Because I need to find the bastards to stole my cat.” 

When The redhead finally left. She looked up at Kylo, breaking into a now cold sweat. Yep, she’s in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Rey rubbed and tugged on her wrist hoping that maybe if she continued to do this, she would break free. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” She froze when the handsome man came back inside the storage room. What was his name, Kyle? “Hux ties a pretty good knot.” 

Rey felt her anger start to boil. She always hated when others told her what to do. “You’re not the boss of me.” 

“Fine, have it your way. Hurt yourself for all I care.” She watched as he took a seat on some mats. Feeling slightly envious of his soft seat, while she sat on the cold hard floor. He must of noticed her longing because, he then asked her if she wanted one. 

Rey gritted her teeth. “I don’t need your pity.” 

“I’m not pitying you. The floor is hard. Geez why do you have to be so stubborn.” 

“I’m not stubborn.” 

“Whatever.” 

They continued to sit in silence no one even daring to make a single move, until. It was slightly, but Kyle. His hands were shaking and sweat was rolling down his forehead. What was wrong with him. She watched as he dug through his jacket hoping to find something, but frowning when he came back empty handed. He was starting to get frantic as he stood and started looking through the shelf’s and sporting goods. 

“What’s wrong, Kyle. Lose something.” She said mockingly. 

He turned around glaring at her. “It’s Kylo.” 

Rey, chuckled. “What a lame ass name.” Her smile got even wider as she noticed how irritated he got, but he ignored her going back to whatever he was doing. 

“Thank god,” he sighed in relief. Rey’s eyes going wide when she noticed the bottle of liquor in his hand. Everything made sense now. Why he was sweaty and shaky. He was an alcoholic. 

Kylo popped the top off. Thanking god and whoever left this here. He moaned in pleasure feeling the burning liquid go down his throat. 

Rey clenched her legs slightly feeling a small tingle in between her legs, as she watched his adams apple move with each gulp. She clenched her legs tighter at the sound of his moan. 

Kylo pulled the bottle from his lips, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. That was much better. He looked down to find the girl staring at him with slightly parted lips. Her eyes pooling with desire. He looked to his drink, then back to her. “Hey, girl do you want some.” He stretched the bottle to her, but pulled away when she sneered at his gift. He pulled the bottle back to his lips and began drinking. 

Kylo began to feel his anger. Watching as she gave him those eyes. Those disgusting judging eyes. The same eyes his parents would give him. “Stop giving me that look.” 

“Then, stop drinking.” She spoke with so much disgust. 

“I’ll stop, when you stop being miss goody to shoes.” 

“I’m not a goody to shoes.” 

“Then prove it.” Ben gasped when Rey grabbed the bottle from his hands. His mouth dropping when she placed the bottle to her lips and began chugging. 

Rey gaged, coughing at the bitter taste. How could Poe and Finn drink this, it tasted awful. The sound of chuckling stopped her coughing. She looked up her whole world suddenly stopping at his smile. 

“You shouldn’t take such big gulps for the first time girl.” 

“Shut up.” 

Ben continued to laugh. He watched her face become red with anger and her lips did an adorable little pout. Ben rolled his eyes, she was such a little girl. “So, tell me.” He got off the mats taking a seat next to her. “What’s a good girl like you, doing trying to steal a mascot.” 

“I wasn’t trying to steal it, my friends were drunk and I didn’t want them to do anything stupid.” 

“Kind of too late now. You really are a goody to shoes, you know that girl.” 

“I’m not a goody to shoes and my name is not girl, it’s Rey.” 

“Call me Kylo.” 

“What?” 

“Call me Kylo and I’ll call you by your name.” 

A little hesitant at first, but she spoke his name in a whisper afraid of what would happen if she spoke it out loud. 

Kylo’s mouth suddenly went dry at the sound of his name coming from her lips, her tender plump lips. What the hell? What was he thinking. This girl stole their mascot. She was the enemy, but. “Rey,” why was she so damn cute. He looked at his bottle. Yep, that’s what it was. It was just the alcohol. There was no way these were his own thoughts, right.

Rey groaned slamming the bottle down. She had no idea how long she’s been here, but... she was longer tied up and was now sitting comfortably next to Kylo, spilling her guts out. “I hate being a cheerleader, so much.” 

Ben smiled taking the bottle from her to take a swig. “Hate is a strong word, Rey. And if you hate it so much then why are you one.” 

“You wouldn’t understand.” 

“Try me...” 

“It’s my mom. She wanted me to be one, she wants me to be just like her. The most popular girl in school, the prom queen, but I’m not any of those.” Rey sighed feeling Ben’s hand on her back rubbing it in a circular motion. 

“What do you want to do then, Rey.” 

“I want to be a mechanic.” 

“Then you should be one.” 

Rey pulled away from him. “It’s not that simple.” 

“It’s not hard ether. Just tell her.” 

“But, what if it hurts her.” 

“Then screw her.” Rey gasped at his words. “You can’t always make others happy, Rey.” 

“But,” 

“Trust me, I know from experience. My parents wanted me to go to Resistance high. My mom is the principal and my dad is the auto teacher, but I’m not like my parents. I want to be an actor and the thirst order as the best acting program. Sometimes you got to do what’s best for you.” 

Rey didn’t know why, but his words stuck a cord with her. She looked into his deep brown eyes and did the unthinkable. She kissed the enemy.


End file.
